1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diagnostic devices and in particular to endoscopes that are useful to make examinations, inspections and retrievals in remote internal locations in medical and veterinary situations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical prior art scope is illustrated in a Warner-Lambert Company publication entitled "AO Flexible Fiber Optic Small Diameter Veterinary Fiberscope Model VFS-2" 4/81.
This scope includes a pistol grip, a flexible shaft enclosing image and light transmitting fiber optic bundles, deflection means and a retrieval mechanism. The unit also includes a separate tubular element depending from the scope and terminating in a flexible pneumatic bulb operable manually to insufflate the region being observed.
The aforesaid Model VFS-2 scope has the disadvantage that its operation requires use of both hands, that is, one hand to grasp the pistol grip and the other hand to manipulate the separate pneumatic bulb.
Consequently, it is a primary feature of the present invention to incorporate the bulb into the pistol grip. In such an arrangement, an operator can hold the scope by grasping the pistol grip with capability of actuating the pneumatic bulb in one-hand fashion. In this arrangement the second hand is free to manipulate other nearby instrumentalities.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a compact pistol grip-bulb package or assembly with a minimum number of appendages dangling from the scope.
A still further feature of the invention is the provision of an endoscope structure which provides the operator with easy single-handed access to the pneumatic bulb without having to grope about with the second hand for its location.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of a valve and conduit system facilitating introduction of fluid into the shaft of the scope where the pneumatic bulb is operable to pressurize the fluid.